Svaco-650 pie gun
The Svaco-650 pie gun is a weapon invented by SHUSH, specifically by Sara Bellum. Its ammunition consists of expando-whammo pies, which are pies that expand upon impact to create an unstoppable gooey mess. History The Svaco-650 pie gun is the work of Sara Bellum and fits her line-up of unconventional weaponry perfectly. She considers it a "super-deadly toy", though the one time it was used it didn't kill people so much as destroy a building full of equipment and flush all the personnel out with only four shots. The Svaco-650 pie gun produces expando-whammo pies and even Bellum doesn't know its optimum capacity. The pies, when they hit a target, gain volume rapidly and engulf everything in their path. Darkwing Duck appears to have been in the possession of a nearly identical pie bazooka, which only shoots regular pies, prior to the invention of the Svaco-650 pie gun. This might be an earlier version given to him to test. Fiction Cartoon Disguised as Darkwing Duck, Negaduck infiltrates SHUSH Central and tricks Sara Bellum to show him the Svaco-650 pie gun. He fails to take it from her before the real Darkwing arrives with Launchpad and J. Gander Hooter. No one can tell who the real Darkwing is, so Bellum jokingly suggests they'll just kill them both and prepares the Svaco-650 pie gun before Hooter stops her. Darkwing manipulates Negaduck to drop his disguise, and Negaduck uses the moment of distracting triumph to take tke Svaco-650 pie gun for himself. He shoots one expando-whammo pie at each do-gooder present, which is enough to flood and flush out the entirety of SHUSH Central. Disney Comics comics Disguised as Darkwing Duck, Negaduck infiltrates SHUSH Central and tricks Sara Bellum to show him the Svaco-650 pie gun. He fails to take it from her before the real Darkwing arrives with Launchpad and J. Gander Hooter. No one can tell who the real Darkwing is, so Bellum jokingly suggests they'll just kill them both and prepares the Svaco-650 pie gun before Hooter stops her. Darkwing manipulates Negaduck to drop his disguise, and Negaduck uses the moment of distracting triumph to take tke Svaco-650 pie gun for himself. He shoots one expando-whammo pie at Darkwing, which expands to hit all do-gooders present, and then escapes. Disney Adventures comics As part of his training, Launchpad is on the mouth end of the pie bazooka held by Darkwing. He is to disarm Darkwing, but only manages to make himself small and apologize. Annoyed, Darkwing shoots him. After a discussion if Darkwing could pick a tastier pie than rhubarb, he then hands Launchpad the gun to show what he should've done. Launchpad takes aim and promptly receives an anvil to the face. With the training so far worthless, Darkwing tries something else and ends up bedridden. Launchpad has to take patrol that night for him and encounters the Back-Alley Bushwacker. The villain has the upper hand until Gosalyn and Honker give him the pie bazooka. He picks it up against Launchpad, who again only manages to make himself small and apologize. The Back-Alley Bushwacker starts laughing from this unexpected reaction and uses the pie bazooka to keep himself up. Launchpad crawls over and hits the trigger, defeating the villain with a cherry pie. Notes * The Svaco-650 pie gun is named after Ellen Svaco, one of the writers of Darkwing Duck. Category:Weapons Category:SHUSH equipment